Lessons In Love
by Hollyoaks Nutter
Summary: Aaron comes back from France and falls back, almost instantly, into village life. A welcome blast from his past returns ruining Adam's chances of ever coming clean about his feelings, but if he does what will Aaron say? How does he feel? And what will he do? Is love something he always knew or something he is going to learn?
1. Going Home

Prologue

_"Tell me the truth. _Aaron didn't have to hear words he could see the truth lay bare before his eyes. _I've been such a fool._ He buried his head deeply in his hands, doing his best to block out the image blurring through the tears he had spent many months suppressing. _After Ja- everything...I trusted you. I left everything for you."_

Ed couldn't look him in the eyes, as beside him Nick, his best friend and fellow team mate lay half naked frozen like a deer caught in headlights.

_"Aaron I...it is...I am so sorry." _

He sounded genuinely remorseful, but Aaron didn't care, he could feel his blood starting to boil, just like the old days when he would hit out without thinking or breathing, how he was with anyone and everyone before he met Jackson.

Jackson Walsh had changed his life.

He had made him a calmer and slightly more level headed person, the loving, kind and god help him soppy person he had always believed he could be.

And in that brief moment, luckily for Ed, even though he could feel adrenalin surging through his body like electricity and his every nerve ending tingling with anticipation, his heart thundering erratically in his chest and a voice in his head raging _**'kick him hit him hurt him like he has hurt you' **_it was his rational brain that finally won out.

_"Save it. I'm goin' home."_


	2. Seeing Ghosts

Chapter One

_"Flynn? Hello. Did you hear what I just said?"_

_"Something about going back in there because we haven't looked at enough pairs of jeans yet."_

He tried to keep his tone even, but failed miserably. It was his brother's birthday at the weekend and instead of a party he had promised him this shopping trip, so it was hardly fair to snap at him eventhough his idea of shopping was his worst nightmare.

_"No. _His brother replied flatly. _I said we should move onto shoes. Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."_

_"Not a ghost exactly. Just someone I thought- never mind, it can't have been him."_

Aaron Livsey was in France.

He had left the country nearly eighteen months ago with Rugby's next big thing, not that Flynn was jealous or anything, and every detail of their relationship was common knowledge in Heat, which he bought occasionally for the horoscopes, or so he tried to convince himself. Admittedly he had been disappointed that Aaron hadn't bothered to contact him since the night he ran out on him in Bar West, but he understood his desire to escape the village after Jackson's untimely death, which had since been declared a suicide, that now held so many horrendous memories for him.


	3. Like Old Times

Chapter Two

_"Aaron?"_

Aaron turned his head slowly until he was looking into the familiar chocolate brown eyes and shocked, but smiling face of his ex-love interest. Bar West was busier than he remembered it, especially for a Wednesday night, so he definitely wasn't expecting to be disturbed.

_"Flynn?"_

He felt his stomach flip and his heart start beating ten to the dozen. He could not believe he still had the same effect on him. He resisted the urge to throw his arms round his neck and embrace him tightly.

_"I...I thought you were in France and I also thought I saw you in town today."_

Flynn, however didn't resist. He struggled to find the words he so desperately wanted to ask, blushing furiously as he released his grip on Aaron who was unable to do much better.

_"I...I was until today- obviously and Adam dragged me round the shops, he's birthday gift shopping. How are you?"_

He looked almost the same, maybe a little more tanned, which meant he had possibly been on holiday, and he was taller and a little more muscular, but as cute, if not more so, than he remembered.

_"I'm good, ta. Been away with the lads to Ibiza. How are you?"_

_"I'm- let's stick with homeless for the moment. Needed to get away from a bad situation."_

_"But I thought you and Ed-Adam told me what happened with Jackson too. I am really sorry."_

The look in Aaron's eyes cut him short.

_"Yeah, well thanks, but me and Ed are no longer me and Ed."_

Flynn couldn't help but notice as subconsciously his hand slid to his lower abdomen as he said that and his face contorted in pain. He decided not to pursue the issue as Aaron was known to clam up or run away when under pressure. He had learnt that the hard way.

_"So, when did you get back?"_

_"A few hours ago. I checked in at the Travel Inn just down the road."_

_"So you haven't been back to the village?"_

_"Not yet."_

_"And have you called Paddy?_

_"No."_

_"What about your mum?"_

_"No."_

_"Adam?"_

_"No. What's with the interrogation?"_

Flynn could sense Aaron's increasing agitation, obviously some things don't change.

_"It's not an interrogation. I just thought with how close you are with your family you would have given them a call."_

He slid into the seat beside Aaron, whom he was pleased to see didn't flinch at the contact.

_"I thought about it."_

Aaron conceded as he stared longingly into his pint glass.

_"Well think about it some more while I go to the loo. Do you want another one of those? _ He gestured towards what he assumed was now a warm beer. Aaron nodded his head, smiling shyly_."_

_"Thanks."_

_"It's alright. I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't go running out on me, okay?"_

Flynn nudged him playfully as he rose from his seat.

_"I won't. Promise." _ He signed a cross over his heart.

Flynn simply smiled at him before heading off towards the toilets that were at the far end of the bar. Aaron couldn't help smiling, he felt so comfortable, natural when he was around Flynn. Even now he was surprised at how easy it was to talk to him, how they had fallen back into their familiar banter. He'd felt like that from the first time they had met, although that hadn't been in the best of circumstances and had eventually led to Aaron really hurting him, which he regretted deeply, because even though he had been honest with him from the outset about his and Jackson's 'situation', he hadn't reacted very well to Flynn's outpouring of feelings. He knew without a doubt, other than Jackson, and Adam who didn't really count, Flynn was the only other person who really got him, who bothered to take the time to get to know him. He understood his insecurities and his defensive attitude and like Jackson he had this way about him which always seemed to calm him down. Which is why he found himself rooted to his seat. He couldn't run out on him a second time. So instead he bit the bullet and sent a quick text to Paddy and Adam letting them know he was back in the country, currently at Bar West and would be calling in on them tomorrow.

_"Penny for them._ He looked up to find Flynn stood over him pint in hand. _At least you're still here."_

He attempted to joke, but Aaron could see the relief in his eyes.

_"You were too quick didn't give me chance to leave, but I did text Paddy."_

Flynn blushed as he tried to regulate his breathing subtly so Aaron wouldn't notice that he had jogged from the toilets to the bar and then moved as quickly as possible without spilling the drinks, really he was lucky he hadn't got back to the table with half empty glasses, but Aaron didn't need to know that.

_"Good. That was my plan. _ He was now smiling openly which Flynn was happy about. _Right well since you are still here how about I kick your butt at pool?"_

_"'ey, I'll have you know some things have changed. Let's play for who buys the next round."_

_"Are you sure? Not that I like to brag or anything, but I am the undefeated champion in this particular area."_

_"Go on then. Show me what you've got."_

_"Easy now. We still talking about pool?"_

Flynn raised his eyebrows suggestively, unable to hide the hint of hopefulness in his tone.

_"A couple more of these and you might find out. _Aaron whispered in his ear, as he leant across the table to position the balls. _ I'll break shall I?"_

The look on Flynn's face was priceless. He swallowed the lump rising in his throat and nodded his head in agreement. Aaron laughed as he removed the cue from his hand. Laughing was something he hadn't done in a while. Maybe coming home wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	4. Something's Going On

Chapter Three

It had been a week since Aaron had arrived back in England, a week since he had spoken to Flynn in Bar West and left with his mobile number and six days since his return to the village, his old room at Paddy's and his job at the garage, Cain was having no excuses, because Debbie had swanned off to see Jasmine and it was Ryan's day off and the new mechanic he had hired apparently fell short in the tea making department. He had been thankful for the distraction at first. He had been working every day nine till five and then meeting Adam and the boys in the Woolly for a drink, but the more he tried to occupy himself the more he agonized over calling Flynn.

It had already been a long morning and Cain had disappeared on one of his 'need to know' jobs, which meant he wouldn't be back till late in the evening and he had left Aaron with the keys to lock up as he pleased. Having serviced two cars, helped Alan touch up the work he'd done on his bike and given Adam's quad the once over because he was convinced it was making a strange noise, Aaron sent the new lad for the tea and bacon butties and paused for a well-earned breather. He closed his eyes for barely a second when he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

_"So...this is what you do all day when some of us are working our butts off?"_

Aaron opened his eyes and a smile spread across his face.

_"Work? Flynn you are a pencil pusher. What are you doing here anyway?"_

_"Just thought I'd drop by. Got a bit bored if I'm honest and the boss is on leave-"_

_"So you're skiving?"_

_"Something like that. I thought I'd come and check you hadn't lost my number or anything, only I thought you might have given me a call."_

He tried to hide his obvious disappointment.

_"I've been busy. Cain's had me working every day this week. But I was going to call. _Aaron tried to reassure him, but he looked slightly dejected. _Since you are here do you want to hang around for a bit and share a bacon buttie? Liam's just gone to the cafe."_

_"That sounds great as long as I won't be a distraction."_

_"I think I'll cope. I'm meant to be going to meet the lads in the Woolly later if you want to join us?"_

_"Are you sure?"_

To say Flynn was shocked was an understatement. He'd been to the village twice in the time they were dating, if you could call it that, but Aaron was not one for being open in public if he could help it.

_"Yeah. Flynn a lot has changed. I've changed."_

_"I can see that."_

_"Just give me a chance to show you."_

_"Okay, well I'll stay for that sandwich and then I'll nip home and change before meeting you in the pub."_

_"Great. Now relax will ya? _Aaron nudged him playfully. _You're making me nervous."_

_**'BEEP BEEP' **__"Alright boys? Flynn! How are you mate?"_

Flynn blushed furiously at Adam's over the top greeting.

_"I...I...I'm okay."_

He muttered embarrassedly.

_"Sorry did I interrupt something?"_

Adam barged in less than subtly.

_"No you didn't._ Aaron rolled his eyes skywards in amusement and annoyance. _Why are you so surprised to see him anyway? I believe you have been keeping him informed."_

_"I may have bumped into him once or twice in Bar West. What have you been saying?"_

He adopted his most camp voice and waved his finger mockingly in Flynn's direction.

_"Me? Oh nothing."_

Flynn replied, his face the picture of innocence.

_"mmm I bet."_

Adam drawled sarcastically.

_"Anyway..._Aaron interrupted. _You still up for that drink tonight? Flynn is going to be joining us."_

_"Is he now? _Adam raised his eyebrows suggestively. _Yeah I'm probably going to need it. I'm going to end it with Jenni today."_

_"Jenni?"_

_"Girlfriend number four from up at Home Farm."_

Flynn clarified for him.

_"Number four?"_

_"Yeah while you were away Scarlett came back briefly and we dated briefly. Jenni is her cousin and she arrived three weeks ago."_

_"I don't get it she seemed nice enough."_

_"You've met her?"_

_"Yeah he was out with her when I bumped into him in Bar West."_

_"You took your girlfriend to a gay bar?" _

Aaron couldn't help sounding amused.

_"That was her idea. _Adam was quick to defend himself. _Gay bars are supposedly very popular with straight women."_

_"What happened with her anyway?"_

_"I don't know it's just not working."_

Flynn adverted his gaze to the floor to avoid the glare he knew Adam was aiming at him, which thankfully Aaron seemed not to notice.

_"Oh well never mind. Plenty of fish in the sea._ Aaron patted his shoulder consolingly. _I've just thought I've got the bill for the quad let me go and get it."_

_"What have you said to him?"_

Adam hissed at Flynn once Aaron was safely out of ear shot.

_"Nothing. Not about you anyway. I told him I bumped into you and we had a chat."_

_"Did you tell him what about?"_

_"No. That's down to you."_

Adam regained his composure and hitched a smile onto his face as Aaron reappeared from the office.

_"Here it is."_

_"Great. I've got to dash I'm meant to be helping Andy with the barns before I go to Jenni's."_

_"Okay. Well we'll see you later."_

_"Yeah you will. Pub at seven. Behave yourselves till then."_

He directed this mainly at Flynn who frowned and scuffed his feet nervously, which this time Aaron did notice.

_"You alright mate?" _

He asked once Adam had driven off.

_"Sure. _He didn't have chance to dwell on his response as at that moment, when he wrapped his arm round his shoulder comfortingly, Liam returned with the food and drinks apologizing repeatedly for being held up. _I'm fine."_

Flynn squeezed his knee and smiled at him cheekily, but Aaron was not convinced.


	5. Coming Clean

Chapter Four

By the time Flynn left the garage at four o'clock, so he had time to nip home and change, Aaron was concerned about his behaviour. He had eaten his half a bacon buttie and smiled and nodded in all the right places as he and Liam chatted, but he didn't seem his usual self and Aaron was suspicious that it had something to do with Adam, so he called him.

_"Hey lad you okay?"_

_"A bit worried about Flynn."_

_"Why? Is he okay?"_

_"He said so, but he seemed a bit upset just after you left. Did he say anything to you?"_

_"Not exactly. Look Aaron I am kinda in the middle of something, but we do need to have a chat. Can I meet you at yours in a bit before we meet the others?"_

_"Yeah, sure. Is six okay for you? I'm going home now, locking up and getting ready."_

_"Six is fine. I'll see you in a bit."_

_"Okay, bye."_

He sent Liam home and closed the garage early so that he could go home, chill, have something to eat and then change before Adam was due to arrive. By the time six o'clock came round he was pacing the floor. He was convinced he had done or said something to upset either Flynn or Adam, but for the life of him he couldn't work out what and he was having a full blown hissy fit trying to decide what to wear. Paddy sat at the kitchen table listening to him have his mini breakdown. When it finally went quiet he shouted up to him.

_"You want a chocolate? I am making one now."_

Aaron smiled reminiscently. Hot chocolate had been Jackson's answer to everything, all of life's problems, and it seemed like it had rubbed off on Paddy, even if he didn't make them half as good.

_"Yeah. I'll just be a minuet."_

He stomped downstairs, his face like a slapped backside (pardon the expression).

_"Well you look smart. _ Paddy tried to lighten the mood. _Got a date have we?"_

_"Well four possibly five if Flynn is still talking to me."_

_"Which one is picking you up?"_

_"Adam is and I am meeting Flynn, Ryan, Andy, Alex and Debbie in the Wooly."_

_"You're a bit over dressed to sit in there."_

That much was true. He had finally selected his tight black jeans and the blue checked shirt he had originally bought when he was meeting Hazel for the first time, but Jackson had convinced him to change it back then.

_"What is it with this shirt? That is twice I've been told it's too much."_

_"It looks smart. The Woolpack is more casual."_

_"I know, but we may go into town."_

Thankfully the interruption muted Paddy's need to reply.

_**'Knock Knock' **_ _"Hey. Anybody home?"_

Adam appeared full of smiles, practically skipping, too cheery in Aaron's opinion for someone newly single.

_"In here Adam. Right I am off, visit up at the Big House. Have a good night boys and if someone is staying ov-"_

_"I'll let you know. _ Blushing furiously Aaron practically manhandled him out of the front door. _Right, so are you going to tell me what's going on?"_

Aaron grabbed his hot chocolate, handed Adam a beer from the fridge and collapsed onto the sofa.

_"I don't really know where to start."_

Adam mumbled in embarrassment.

_"From the beginning usually helps. Come on Ads you can tell me anything."_

Aaron could see how uncomfortable he looked, but he couldn't imagine anything that would be so awful that it would affect their friendship. He reached out and gripped his hand in a comforting gesture, but this tipped him over the edge.

_"Don't...please. _ He spoke so softly Aaron had to lean closer to him to hear. _I can't-"_

_"You've lost me. What's happened?"_

They sat in silence for several minutes, their hands clasped together.

_"I know what is wrong with Flynn. _Adam bit his lip nervously. _I had a go at him earlier. I thought he'd told you before I- I did bump into him in Bar West, more than once actually. The thing is I met someone there."_

_"Okay. Who?"_

_"His name is Danny."_

Aaron felt like all the air had disappeared from the room. He struggled to articulate exactly what he was feeling and this wasn't helped by the fact that Adam was staring at the floor, shaking all over, and tears welling in his eyes.

_"You met a guy? _Aaron didn't know whether to laugh or punch him. His head was spinning. _But you are- I mean you- You freaked when I tried to kiss you."_

And there was the one thing that Adam knew he wouldn't understand.

_"I know and I'm sorry. _He hung his head dejectedly and stared at the floor, mumbling guiltily to his feet. _Don't you think I have regretted that every day?"_

Aaron felt tears he had been suppressing for months stream down his cheeks, as a conversation he had with Paddy came flashing back to him.

_**'And it would all be so easy if Adam was gay too because then he could kiss you back and you could live happily ever after.'**_

_**'Shame he isn't then, isn't it?'**_

_"Why didn't you tell me?"_

Aaron gently tilted his chin, so he had to look him in the eyes.

_"I wanted to. Desperately. But you met Jackson."_

_"You pushed me and him together. _Aaron tried to control the sudden surge of anger he felt. _I'd have given anything for you to kiss me back that day and you know it."_

_"I couldn't. I didn't know what I felt. I knew I cared about you but you were going through everything so quickly. I put how I felt on hold."_

_"And now? Are you and Dan-?"_

Aaron tried to control his tone, but the words left a nasty taste in his mouth.

_"No. It wasn't serious. Now you're with Ed."_

Adam managed a little better than Aaron to hide the jealousy flaring up inside.

_"No I'm not."_

_"But something is happening between you and Flynn?" _

The bitterness was a little harder to contain.

_"No. Yes. Maybe. I care about Flynn. _Aaron blushed furiously as he finally admitted that out loud. _There was something between us from the day we first met. If it hadn't been for Jackson..."_

He swallowed hard as he felt a pain surge through his chest. It was still difficult to talk about him, even now.

_"I thought there was something between us too."_

Adam mumbled embarrassedly.

_"There was- is. _Aaron reached out and wiped the tears now trailing down his cheek. _What me and you have is an amazing connection. A great friendship. Do you want to ruin that?"_

_"No."_

_"I will be here for you whatever you need you know that. But I think the days of me fancying you are long gone." _

He lied unconvincingly, as he felt his heart rate increase and the previously dormant butterflies in his stomach start turning cartwheels.

_"I'm glad. _Adam tried not to notice. He couldn't let his heart rule his head. If something was happening between Aaron and Flynn he had to let it play out. All he wanted was for him to be happy and right now he was not sure of what he wanted. _I need your support right now, because no one else knows."_

_"Well Ads, as always, you've got me. _That much was true, but Aaron refrained from reaching out and holding him, because he couldn't trust himself to stop at just a hug, in spite of what he had promised him. _We better get a move on I told Flynn we're meeting at seven and he won't want to go in the pub on his own. _ Aaron took a deliberate step back from him. _**'Beep beep beep. **__Speak of the devil. He's outside now. 'Thank God". _


End file.
